


What just happened...?

by Maddness_Wonderland



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, One Big Happy Family, Past Relationship(s), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Relationship(s), Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddness_Wonderland/pseuds/Maddness_Wonderland
Summary: Just trying to live life but feelings man.. why feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love reading fanfics and i wanted to try writing one. It's gonna start off short but don't you worry! I'm also gonna draw some references for later stuff. Kay love you talk to you later.

With wonderful days like this why have any other days? Well I'm pretty sure your trusted little friend/sibbling, that would never lie to you. Could totally tell you days can get better than this one, but they're at mom's house for the week. So you thought you could ask your closest friend; Papyrus, if he had an answer and guess what. He in fact did.

"WELL I SUGGEST TELLING GENNA, THAT YOU WOULD MUCH PREFER TO STARE AT A WALL. RATHER THAN TO HAVE TO LISTEN TO HER UNFLATTERING STORYTELLING."

"You always have the answer, i wish frisk were here."

"YES, I KNOW VERY WELL YOU MISS YOU'RE DEAR YOUNGER SIBLING. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SANS WOULD EVER DO WITHOUT ME. I MEAN OTHER THAN FIND A MIRACULOUS HUMAN LIKE YOU! HE FOUND HIMSELF LUCKY YOU EXIST!! LUCKY FOR ME I HAVE NO NEED TO TAKE CARE OF HIM ANYMORE."

I can still remember the day we moved in together, Sans was asleep the millisecond we finished. He only had a few boxes but he made it seem he had ran a marathon. He is so silly, but nothing compared to Pap's face. When he heard that he had a house to himself, he cried tears of joy and a bit of sadness. I told him he was always welcome to visit and we'd visit him as well. It's funny how well they take being apart, they've been together since childhood. I only became frisk's family a few years ago, but i can't stand being apart. Like I've been by their side for millennia, I need more practice.

"Well bro, I CAN take care of myself, she's just housing me."

"AS YOU WISH BROTHER; (Y/N), I SHALL SEE YOU LATER. AS WELL AS YOU SANS"

"See ya bro"

Pap have sans a warm hug, then he hugged me and left.

"Always good to see paps up here, we should surprise visit him soon."

Sans gave a silly grin

"You know very well he won't like that"

"Yup"

The grin stuck to his face like superglue.

"What am i going to do with you?"

"Marry me"

Now holding an all powerful smirk, he walks off into the kitchen.

"You're ego will be popped soon enough my friend!"

You sit on the sofa and think about a gift to give to pap. so the surprise invasion is a bit easier the handle. Maybe food?


	2. A gift for a gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet lovable skeleton that has a bright mind, grand personality,& wonderfully full lifestyle. Wears trendy clothes with confidence for days! Now.. how do you buy a gift for a shining beacon of complete coolness?!... i don't have a clue   
>n<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's whatcha missed on 'What Just Happened?'

Yawning into the sleeve of your night shirt that's too big even for your dad and Asgore is really fluffy so that's saying something. As soon as you try to get out of bed, you're pulled back immediately. Into the somehow very comfortable arms of you roommate, sans. The bum was supposed to use his own bed last night, when it got here yesterday. Guess he forgot.

"Sans."

A very cute purrr came from your neck, before he nuzzled into you.

"I guess you'll just have to go and get his present, since you're trying to put me back to bed"

His chuckle vibrating through out his bony body.

"As you wish~"

*sigh*

You twist to face him putting both arms around his neck 

"Sans~ my love~ if you don't let me go"

You stare him down

"I'll burn your socks"

Slowly but surly the arms that gaveth comfort taketh away. I got up, ready, then out the door. I didn't know where to even start to look but i know it would have to be somewhere near tons of trendy people. Other than the mall? Nope. So i jump, hop, and skipped over there so i could find something anything. I remember his birthday was this bad wait! I lied, it was WAAAAAY worse. Well at least there's a 50/50 chance he may take it as a pity thanks. Once i get there and think, does he need anything? Mmm not that i know of.. then does he WANT anything, nope-a-roony! He buys what he wants and if he doesn't have that's 'cause he knows he don't need it. Then what! What can i buy for someone so cool!? Ugh, i want to go back to bed. I will search this mall high and low before I-OH MY GODDESS! I got it! I casually run into the store ask the clerk for supplies, pay, then leave. I sat down at the house and started crafting my back off. Finished with time to fix dinner. I worked up such an appetite, sans couldn't stop gawking as I scarfed down food.

"I really hope he likes it"

Sans smiles so softly at me

"You made it, so he'll love it"

Just a few words cheered you up, but you're still a bit anxious. Will it look good on him? Is it long enough? How about we wait for Pap to say, then I'll tailor it. We settle on the sofa and Sans yawns, leaning towards you then stops. He seems to remember your warming from this morning. You place a hand on his head, then pet. He shifts towards you again, hugging your torso as you watch the television. Drifting oh-so gently to sleep, you feel movement. Opening your eyes slightly to see Sans picking you up, taking you down the hall to your room. Your eyes once again closed, the softness of the bed cradles you. While the sleep seeps numbness into you, Sans' voice lulls your brain into dreams. You dream of Papyrus, wearing a brilliant red cape with a hand stitched name on the back. under it says 'Best Royal Guardsmen' . A golden tassel running through it so he can tie it in the front. He looks so happy, so proud. You admire the way just burst with confidence, then you see Sans. He's holding your hand, he looks happy too. His gaze happens to land on you, his smile a little brighter.

"I told you"

You grin ear to ear in your dream, but little do you know your doing the same outside of your dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow what a day of confusion and sweetness, i wander what's next?


	3. Here and now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Paps came over and Sans is still in your bed. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am slowly accepting that I'm making short chapters, I used to be a writer now look at me! I'm losing my writing skills.

Doesn't he understand you need your bed back, why buy a new bed when he's just gonna stay in yours. You don't really mind it but you're not used to sharing a bed, with another dare I say 'Adult' since he acts like a child sometimes. Or a puppy who doesn't want his owner to leave, it's a painful process of pulling his claws from your body every morning. When he's not working he's hugging you as you work. Being an online artist isn't easy when you have someone CONSISTENTLY nuzzling and cuddling you, especially when when you aren't used to it. Actually he's only been like this after the first few weeks being here, when he lived with Papyrus it was like a whole different Sans from the one who's always touching you. He would only pat your head, try to shake your hand for a prank, hand on the shoulder from behind to scare you. But not this, Once more you say 'It doesn't bother me' because it's all new to you but you can't shake the comparison! What changed? why is he like this? Will it always be like this? Does this actually mean something? Did he have to hide this part of himself from his little brother? All i know is despite your confusion, it's not a big deal. Friends are touchy feely nowadays, but there's something that bothers you... is it okay to want him to do.. other things? I mean he could pull off a kissing joke, like mistletoe but... with.. tou-NO!!! Ye-yes? Well I'm sure he's capable of pulling off and prank or joke or whatever he wants, H-he's really good at stuff like that. Co-could he.. though... would he even want to kiss me? I feel very feverish and my heart is pounding. Am... am i.... do i.. li-like Sans, Like THAT!? I mean i did always find him enjoyable to be around and he has always been there when i needed him and we do share a very close bond, as we gained a pretty close proximity of each other. We're like Ultra Besties.. but could he like me? Now that I know i could like him, can it really reciprocated? Is he reciprocating right now? UUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH, Sans you've jumbled my thoughts, if someone were reading my thoughts they'd be confused! Or is that just me? Ehhhhh, well I would say there's no time like the present but the present is making my head spin. Maybe I'll ask him some questions! Yeah then I'll know!

~Sans workday is over~

"Hay Sans..?"

"Yeah,(y/n)"

"Sooo, i heard someone say we'd make a great couple. What do you think?"

OH GOOD GIGUS! HE KNOWS FOR SURE!!!

"Oh, uh, well. If you're asking. I think you'd make great babies"

Huh..

"What if i don't want kids?"

He leans over me, his hand on my cheek, he's smirk is potent.

"Neither do I but my primal instinct may kick in, I may not stop in time."

"Did you just admit to being lazy in bed with me?"

"Now that sounds like a keeper to me!~"

"Sans! Really! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"And a perfectly lazy day in bed isn't serous?"

He dramatically faints 

"I-I think we should go our separate ways, creative differences an' all"

"Sans!"

"You should be saving that voice for bedtime~"

My face feels numb with fire.

"Geez! It's never gotten to the point when your face turns red, what gives lovebug?"

You glare with the same intensity as the heat on your face. But the longer you stare the more thoughts you get, then it all comes back to your face. You feel as if you are the sun about to super nova, you then turn heel and walk away. trying to keep your composure, you change the subject to what to cook for dinner. In the moment you forget that it's sans' turn to pick what you're eating tonight. Sadly, you wanted so good pizza. Sans enters the room.

"Hay.. sorry if i embarrassed ya, it's just so cute when ya blush." 

You don't say anything nor do you look at him for fear of super nova actually happening.

"(y/n), please don't be upset. What i said was partially jokey but it was all true. You mean a lot to me.. well at this point you mean the world to me. I lo-"

*GRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH*  
OH.MY.GEM

"DANG, didn't know you were starving.. let's order so pizza okay? My Apology Treat~"

He's smile is so sincere that i completely forgot what happened, then like i was just crowned a wicked witch. It crashed right on top of me, Oh, right.. i like him... a lot. He already hung up the phone as soon as i regained emotional consciousness.

"I got all your favorites from the wings to the soda"

He casual smile turned proud, he remembers a lot of stuff about me and he's always so generous~ 

"Now, can.. we cuddle on the sofa? While we binge on shows?"

It's funny how quickly his character can change within seconds.

"As you wish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe he just wants all the hugs!


	4. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day has come the visit pap while he's off. Wonder how it will go.

We get up early, starting the day with an amazing breakfast of frappés and hashbrowns. Because if i didn't get something before hand, sans would have starved. He always forgets to eat breakfast but remembers everything else, what a silly skeley. As we soon approach pap's place, sans looks over at me for a while and i ask why he's staring so hard, his answer is quite sweet.

"You're the prettiest thing to look at"

My face only heats up a bit at his comment, pulling into the driveway. We see that pap's outside watering his prized camellias, it seems he maybe a little too distracted to notice we are here. Stock over to him and tap his shoulder, he turns to me with a big, bright smile and stands to hug me. 

"I DID NOT KNOW YOU WERE VISITING I WOULD HAVE MADE TEA OR SNACKS"

"it's alright pap, we wanted to surprise you, also i made you a gift"

Sans hands him the colorful box with a grand ribbon and he leads us inside, bounding about due to the presence of his present. His sets it on the living room table and fetches some tea along with snacks. 

"I AM VERY GREATFUL FOR YOUR VISIT AS I WAS FINISHING UP MY GARDENING I WAS THINKING ABOUT CALLING DUE TO THE UPCOMING EVENT"

"An event?"

"YES, I WANTED TO ASK IF YOU AND SANS WOULD LIKE TO JOIN IN THE CELEBRATION OF NAPSTABLOOKS NEW ALBUM. THE PARTY WAS METTATON'S IDEA."

"well we would love to come right sans?"

Sans just sluggishly waves

"sure paps" 

"THEN IT HAS BEEN DECIDED! I SHALL INFORM HIM AT ONCE!"

You sit next to sans as paps gives mettaton a call, you play with sans fingers and he looks at you in semi silence. Thinking about how soft his fingers are, soooooo smooooth that you slowly caress them down your face. This pulls a blue blush over sans' features, holding back his growls and purrrs with the best resistance he could muster. Still the noises choking him up, as you seem to be enjoying his bones against you warm cheek. Trying so hard to stay neutral to your touch, he grips his thigh with his other hand. Like he's squeezing out his complete attraction to you. Once Papyrus comes bounding back into the room, you put sans' hand back down. Sans then took a shakey and hopefully invisible breath, swiping away sweat he didn't know was secreting. 

"ALRIGHTY NOW, WHAT HAD THE TWO OF WHAT TO DO TODAY?"

His hands clasped together in utter delight, radiating joyful bliss, beaming down at us. This just reminds he if how loveable paps can be, with a big grin you pops a cookie in your mouth and thought carefully. Swallowing the tasty treat you look at Paps.

"What does the host suggest?"

Surprised with a glint of happiness, he ponders.

"WELL i HAVE SOME OF JUST ABOUT EVERYTHING , CRAFTS , GAMES LIKE BOARD, VIDEO OR OTHERWISE, I HAVE MOVIES, AND THERE ARE MANY STYLISH COSTUMES WE CAN TRY ON!"

his grin was unending and i felt i needed shades just looking at him. We all thought together and compromised on what we can, can't, or just didn't feel like doing. Finally we came up with the singular idea of playing a game with lots of twists, turns, and choices. 

"AS I SUSPECTED! SANS WAS TRYING TO STEAL THE CROWNED JEWEL BUT I DON'T HAVE A CLUE AS TO WHY!?"

"Elementary my dear paps, the reason was right in front of us the whole time!"

"BROTHER! YOU CAN NOT MEAN.."

"yes paps, i do mean.."

A giggle forces it's way through your hands as the sentance is never completed.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! BUT NOW THAT I KNOW, WHAT WILL I DO!? SHALL I ARREST YOU OR LET YOU GO? THIS IS THE HARDEST CHOICE I EVER HAD TO MAKE!" 

"I'm sorry paps, but i must flee now or my fate is sealed."

Sans dramatically poses with sad puppy eyes. Papyrus' thin gloved fingers rest over his teeth, a panicked expression consumes his features.

"SANS..."

sans looks towards his little brother just to have his hands cuffed. We GASP at the betrayal and i jump into action, i snip the cuffs and tell sans to run as i take of big bad sheriff pap. We both draw 

BAM

I lay there the cold seeping into every cell of my body, quicker than i could believe. My adventure was it really over? Could we not live on a small tomato farm together? Growing tomatoes for sans' famous katchup, so we could fund the future for our kids and grandkids? Why? Why must this be... the end? As the imaginary blood pools around my fake dying corpse. Sans had fooled papyrus to run in circles so he could come back to me, holding me in his arms.

"(y/n)"

He whispered

"I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened to you, it's all my fault. I just thought if i could pay off the farm everything could have worked out. We'd be together, we'd have a family, we'd make so mush ketchup... i.. i could have... it would have been our first time.. as a couple.."

I could feel tears drip on my face, it surprised me cuz the tears were real. I peeked my eyes open and they widened the more i looked up at sans' melancholy impression. With a weak voice i tried cutting through his sobs.

"..sans..."

his lights dim as he glances at my face then presses his head to my chest.

"...sans, I'm still here... I'm alive.."

His grasp on me so tight, i fear they my stay imprinted on my skin for years to come. I sit up, holding him closely. My fingers coaxing, hoping he'd calm. At this point paps is standing in the doorway as worried as i am. Sans' breathing is less erratic now but that doesn't mean his okay. So i pull sans' up to lay him on the couch as papyrus brings a mountain of blankets. I stand to make him some cocoa and I'm wrapped in skeletal arms on sans.

"Um.. but cocoa..?" 

He nuzzles into my hair, breathing my scent in though his nostrils. Placing a leg over mine.

"Only need you"

Paps piles the blankets on us and fetches the cocoa himself. Soon it's too late to leave so, we just have a sleepover in the living room. We lay there and talk til the last person falls asleep.


	5. Post visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While visiting sans has a break down and all take a nap.

Waking up to four arms curled around me a open my eyes to find sans' skull in my neck and my head in pap's neck, i try to shimmy out of their hold, under the mountains of blankets and gather our stuff. Leaving a note next to pap as i wake sans and ge t him into the car.

"Ya know, it's fine to tell me things"

Sans' eyes shift to look away, then down, sigh, finally landing back on me.

"You know i have... night terrors... but this one was..."

I want to look at him and comfort him but the car needs more attention or I'll crash, so i just do the next best thing.

"Saaaans~"

I got his lights back on me

"Would you like to cuddle when we get home?"

Cuddling was always i thing i hated because it ment I'd have someone touching me, but i make an exception only for my two skele-buddies. For some reason they don't make my skin crawl when they touch me. But still I don't give physical affection to them all the time since they know i don't like it. So this is going to cheer him up a bit i hope, I'll throw in some food and tv time while I'm at it.

"Maybe some tv/couch time and order some Yums?"

His posture immediately fixed it's self like he was shocked by lightening.

"C-can i get-"

"Anything you want"

He paused long enough to make me concerned, but we're at the house so when i parked i looked over at him and found his face a-light with cyan blush. A inhaled a bit and asked.

"Uhhh, you good budd-"

"Kisses"

Blink blink

"You.. want kisses?"

"Yes"

"Like Hershey's kisses?"

"Like from your lips"

My face rose in heat and all i could do was get out the car and walk into the house. He followed me fast.

"I-it's okay if you don't want to"

"No, it's fine sans. I can give you kisses, now what did you want to eat?"

He stood there not knowing what to do next. Once realization came back to him he said he wanted a burger and fries with ketchup. So i ordered our usual and sat him on the couch with a blanket draped over us in case he fell asleep again. Retrieving our food from the door, i display it out on the coffee table. Turn to his favorite program and then commence with the cuddles. I then briefly remember his request...

I glance at his face, being absorbed into his show i then kiss the top of his head. He stiffs under my arms, nuzzle my cheek to him and kiss his nasal passage. The burning of his face radiating off of him on to me is strong as i kiss his cheekbone. His gaze is darted to my eyes, making me look directly at him. I feel I've run out of places to kiss but then he leans up to get closer to my face. His hands roam upwards on my torso to my back shoulder blades, his face so close that i feel his breath on my lips. A short, small whimper cuts through my thoughts. I.. think he wants to kiss me.

My fingers graze the sides of his skull and give him what he wants, lips pressed passionately against his teeth. Something in me starts to flare, i began to press him back on the couch but he stopped me. Throwing off the blanket, his fingers smoothing along my skin, i start shuttering and whimpering breathlessly trying to keep composure. When his tounge plays with mine, his knee parts my legs and rubs me slowly. My breath hitches, my hands are thrown on sans' back grasping his shirt for dear life. Moaning and gasping is all that's heard until we pull away. We look each other in the eye and thick blushes cover our faces. Panting in order to catch our breathes, 

This was one night i could never forget.


	6. WOW factor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drove back home for some comfort time that became make-out time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intimate stuff happens here

i look away embarrassed with myself, i was supposed to make him feel better bu-but NOT LIKE THIS!!! i start scooting back to move off the sofa 

then his right hand landed on my and when i go to look back at him the body quakes when his tongue licks my lips and this over powering sense takes hold of my very culmination his left hand slides up my side and his thumb starts to rub up and down. i open my mouth slightly with my brain in a hazy state that i can't shake, he then Frenches me to the point my eyes are having a hard time not rolling to the back of my head. his right hand now trailing down my left leg going under my knee and pulling it up to hang off his right posterior, then his right hand goes back to hold my left thigh. tears prick my eyes, the heat and temptation burn my being with need. my arms re-wrap around his neck as i kiss back, making me feel so hot and heavy that i don't know why we didn't do this forever ago. my human need to breath bothers me so much right now but it calms back down when i feel a vibration, he's purring like when he holds me when he sneaks into my bed. good heavens above i'll let him live in my bed if this passion turns into eternal paradise, i can't take this it's like he's playing with me. i whine a bit and he actually does something, he pushes forward enough that his bulge makes contact with my bud.. Wh- Wait Bulge? what am i surprised for he's a living organism made of magic. gooooooooooob-smacker it feels so good, he then moves back and forth. making me wonder if it would feel better with-OUT cloooothessss~

breathless he says "want to *pant* level up?"

i hear his words and try to comprehend them but then his smile spreads a little wider

purring "you're expression is too much of a turn-on"

Growling then ensues as his face becomes predatory, why is this making my body burn even more

"S-Sans I.. I'm-"

he caresses the side of my face with his phalanges whilst twirling my locks "It's okay, I know"

he leans in close enough to have our foreheads touch "is it okay to admit I Love You and I've always wanted to be with you since we first got close enough to joke around"

his lights are larger and look fluffy, his cheek are bright and illuminating cyan. my heart is stunted by his words, he just confessed to being in love with me. unbeknownst to you you're eyes sparkle like it erupted glitter. he then leaned back, stood up and picked you up bridal-style off the couch smoothly glides down the hall to your bed room. laying you so gracefully on the bed, getting up over you he asks.

"would you like to start off slow ?"

"a little~" you reply

"Oh? am I sensing a part of you that wants us to skip ahead a bit?"

you have been dating him for a while and he seems to have you enthralled by his charm, you haven't trusted anyone has much as you do sans. so this would be your very first time and here he was all over you, you wanted this more than you could have ever imagined.

"you'll be gentle with me?" your face blooming with crimson

"i'll be as slow and gentle as possible"

sans' hands slid down your frame at a teasing speed as his palms move south so do your bottoms, now things were getting too slow.

"um.. sans i meant slow later on, not with this.."

he looks at you with relief and strips you so quickly you didn't feel him touching you or even see him disrobe either. now that that's out of the way, your legs were back on his hips. his gaze pouring over you like hot molasses.

"thank goodness for you saving yourself or i'd feel jealous of the guy before me" he said before diving in and kissing your neck to you mounds, licking each nub before sucking on the right and messaging the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah unexpected! 
> 
> okay pretty expected
> 
> don't fret i will finish this promise

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing and everything.


End file.
